1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a roof-covered multi-story elevator-type garage with at least two vertically moveable platforms, and more particularly, two multi-story elevator-type garages of the type stated with each of the vertically moveable platforms situated one above the other whereby any one platform may be selected to be moved to a level which is accessible to a drive-in area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been many proposed multi-story elevator-type garages which includes elevators that are designed to move motor vehicles from one level to another and to an entrance and exit. These garages are typically quite expensive in their constructions and are not adpated for low cost installation for use at homes and similar dwelling structures.
Multi-story elevator-type garages offer a possibility to have two vehicles with one above the other parked on platforms and with each platform capable of receiving one or more vehicles. Further, the vehicles may be parked on each of the platforms and which platforms are vertically moveable to an access level. When the platforms are moveable to a fixed access level, the motor vehicles do not have to drive up steep ramps or up and down inclined driveways. Thus, driving in and out is relatively easy and comfortable, particularly in inclement weather, as for example when it is raining or during ice and snow conditions. These constructions further enable entering and exiting of the vehicle with reduced wear and tear on the vehicle, as for example the transmission of the vehicle, since the vehicle is maintained in a generally horizontal position.
In addition to the foregoing, there is no danger that the vehicle may slide, skid or roll downwardly and little or no danger that luggage or other items on the vehicle may become dislodged. Further, due to the fact that the vehicle is not necessarily located or parked in an inclined position, there is little or no danger that gasoline from the gasoline tank will leak. All that is required in the construction of such garages is that the platforms may be lifted or lowered to an access level and lined up with the access or approach level.
It is preferred that garages of this type are provided with two level platforms (two floors) due to the fact that this results in a more favorable relationship between the newly constructed area on one end, and the number of motor vehicles stored or parked on the other hand.
In one prior art construction, a garage design for two motor vehicles was arranged so that one vehicle was located above the other, and thus the overall height of the garage construction would be almost as high as two stories. In one case, where a garage construction would enable one vehicle to be stored above another, the lowest level of the garage and hence the lowest platform could be located below the access level. Thus, in order to drive a vehicle out of the garage, or into the garage and to park the vehicle on a platform of the lowest floor, the platform at ground level would have to be raised to the access level. Also the upper platform would be raised to ceiling level. If the garage had an overall height of one story above ground level, the motor vehicle remaining on the upper platform must first be driven out of the garage. This is due to the fact that the upper platform will then have been raised to the ceiling of the garage construction when the lower platform is at the entrance or approach level.
It is possible to construct the garage one additional story so that when the uppermost platform is in its uppermost position sufficient space is provided to allow for a motor vehicle to be located thereon. This latter construction no longer requires removal of the motor vehicle from the upper platform, when a motor vehicle is to be loaded on or to be removed from the lower platform.
This latter mentioned design of a garage, cannot be constructed, however, if due to certain municipal codes, as for example, building codes, the height of the garage construction is limited. In many areas, there are height requirements or limitations for parking structures. Thus, a garage with two upper levels may not conform to certain building codes.